Harry Potter: El Juego
by Tismen
Summary: El joven Harry se despierta una noche para descubrir que su vida se ha convertido en un videojuego. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Jugarlo, por supuesto! TRADUCCION de "Harry Potter: The Game" del autor "Lord-Drakos" Capítulo único.


**Capítulo 1: Nueva Partida**

Harry James Potter, un niño pequeño de apenas 10 años, se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió un extraño e inexplicable cambio en su pequeño cuarto. Se incorporó silenciosamente hasta quedar sentado en su cama y buscó la causa del disturbio en el oscuro armario en el que dormía. Encontró la respuesta muy rápidamente (después de todo ésta estaba brillando). Apoyado a su lado en el pequeño camastro había un libro. Este no era, sin embargo, un libro corriente. Para empezar el libro estaba brillando, sí… brillando, con una luz dorada. Era negro, con un rayo amarillo-dorado en la cubierta y por extraño que parezca, su nombre en grandes y llamativas letras en el lomo.

Harry se quedó mirando al libro adormilado, su joven y cansada mente tratando (y fracasando estrepitosamente) en comprender esta rareza. Él miraba fijamente el libro, el libro le devolvía la mirada, Harry siguió mirándolo. Después de varios minutos de silencio, el pelinegro, cauto, alcanzó y cogió el extraño libro.

'_Wow, cómo pesa.' –_se quejó mentalmente al mismo tiempo que ponía el tomo en sus regazo-. _'¿Por qué no podía ser más pequeño?'_

Como si le hubiera escuchado, el gran tomo menguó repentinamente hasta quedar del tamaño de un pequeño folleto que parecía caber perfectamente en sus manos. Harry simplemente miró a esta ocurrencia anormal antes de encogerse de hombros y abrir el libro a la primera página; cosas más extrañas habían ocurrido en su corta vida. Escrita en la primera página había una nota dirigida a él, una nota que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posara en su cara.

'_Para Harry James Potter._

_¡Felicidades! Has sido elegido para recibir esta gran oportunidad. En el caso de aceptar te encontrarías situado en una versión de videojuego de tu vida. Vivirás el resto de tu vida como si fuera un videojuego, con la capacidad de usar las muchas habilidades y recoger las muchas recompensas que pertenecen a tales eventos. Sin embargo en caso de rechazar la oferta, volverás a dormirte y olvidarás que esto llegó a ocurrir, condenado a continuar lo que posiblemente (aunque probablemente no) sea una larga y aburrida existencia._

_Así que, Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas?'_

Debajo de la nota dos palabras aparecieron una tras la otra.

Brillando en verde **[SI]**

Y brillando en rojo **[NO]**

**...**

Si no hubiera ya sido testigo de las extrañezas del libro, (los libros normales no brillan, ni cambian de tamaño ni tampoco en sus páginas surgen palabras brillantes súbitamente de la nada) Harry se hubiera deprimido ante lo que, él creería, parecía ser una cruel broma de sus 'queridos' parientes. Pero había visto sus extrañas habilidades así que tomó por cierta toda palabra del libro, y mira que estaba excitado.

A lo largo de los años él había visto a su primo jugar muchos videojuegos, y aunque parecían tan entretenidos, a él nunca se le había permitido probar o incluso hablar ni tan solo de uno. Al igual que muchos niños de su edad, con 0 amigos, una odiosa familia y una maldita existencia, Harry había pasado gran parte de su tiempo sumergido en libros, metido en mundos de fantasía y magia. Era por esta misma razón que él estaba tan excitado de aceptar esta oferta. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que su vida fuera más fantástica? ¿Cuántas veces había querido aparecer en los extraños mundos imaginados por sus autores favoritos? Esta era su oportunidad para tener tal vida, no había forma de que se negara.

Con absoluta certeza Harry alargó la mano y puso su dedo sobre el brillante **[SI].**

**...**

El brillo dorado que rodeaba al libro centelleó con un potente tono verdoso antes de regresar a la normalidad. Por otro lado Harry observó con asombro y regocijo como las palabras de la página se desvanecía, sólo para ser reemplazadas con unas nuevas momentos más tarde.

'_¡Buena elección Harry!_

_Antes de empezar tu aventura, hay algunas cosillas de las que debes ser informado.'_

Harry asintió al leer esta parte; él había leído por encima muchas de las guías de juego que Dudley había desechado en su prisa por jugar a sus nuevos juegos. Estas guías normalmente otorgaban información importante y relevante para jugar, ergo eran importantes. Si este libro contenía tal información, entonces era probable una buena idea prestar atención.

'_En primer lugar, La Cláusula de Secretismo: Dada la naturaleza de nuestro acuerdo, no tienes permiso para informar a NADIE de que estás jugando un videojuego. Si rompes esta regla, se cancelará el juego al instante y se te borrará la memoria.'_

Harry tragó duro ante la severa penalidad pero asintió de todas formas; ¿a quién se lo podía contar después de todo? No tenía a nadie para contárselo y aunque tuviera, ¿quién le creería?

'_Segundo, El Libro: Este libro está cubierto por muchos encantamientos divinos. Es a través de él que tu interactuarás con muchos de los elementos del juego. Como tal se pide que lo mantengas contigo en todo momento (puede encogerse a tamaño de bolsillo, simplemente debes desear que suceda). También estamos orgullosos de decir que lo hemos hecho completamente indetectable, nadie JAMÁS será capaz de verlo, tocarlo, oír u hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Es solamente para tus ojos.'_

Harry sonrió y agarró el libro con más fuerza. Ésta era su primera y única pertenencia, estaba entusiasmado de saber que nadie nunca sería capaz de quitársela.

'_Nota: El Libro también viene con una pequeña serie de útiles propiedades conocidas como Los Brillos, básicamente El Libro tiene una serie de brillos que te informará de ciertas cosas. Los Brillos son:_

_Dorado: Nueva información añadida (ver regla cuatro: La Página de Actualizaciones)_

_Verde: Puntos de habilidad disponibles para gastar._

_Rojo: Se aproxima Batalla contra Jefe._

_Varios brillos podrán ser implementados en el futuro según los vayas desbloqueando.'_

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras leía por encima la información en los Brillos; parecían bastante útiles, especialmente el rojo. No era capaz de imaginarse que clase de jefes tendría este juego pero al menos estaría preparado.

_Tercero, El Menú de Pausa: Como muchos videojuegos, este juego contiene un menú de pausa desde el que puedes hacer una lista de cosas. Simplemente di pausa para congelar el mundo a tu alrededor y selecciona una opción, estas opciones son:_

**[Continuar] **_- Esta opción cerrará la pantalla de pausa y te retornará al juego._

**[Guardar] **_- Esta opción te permitirá crear un archivo de guardado que más adelante puede ser cargado. El juego también se guardará automáticamente antes de dormir y después de eventos de gran importancia, serás informado cuando ocurra un autoguardado._

**[Cargar]**_ - Esta opción te permite cargar y jugar desde un anterior punto de salvado. Únicamente se permiten a la vez un máximo de tres ranuras para guardar/cargar partida y dos ranuras para el autoguardado._

**[Inventario] **_- Esta opción mostrará una lista de todo ítem que te pertenezca en ese instante. Esto también incluye aquellos que tengas en cajas fuertes, pisos francos, bancos y otros lugares secretos, con tal de que sepas de ellos. También podrás personalizar tu equipamiento desde esta pantalla, pero sólo con los objetos que lleves contigo._

_Nota: Después de que abras este menú por primera vez se te proveerá de un Espacio de Cargado estándar. Los objetos pueden ser colocados en este espacio por fuerza de voluntad, y permanecerán en éxtasis hasta que sean quitados o usados. Sin embargo, al igual que la mayoría de los juegos este espacio tiene una capacidad máxima, en este caso la capacidad es de 25 ítems._

**[Trucos] **_- Esta opción te permitirá activar cualquier truco que hayas desbloqueado. Según vas progresando en el juego, completarás una serie de logros o encontrarás un cierto número de objetos raros. Alguno de estos logros u objetos desbloquearán ciertos trucos, haciendo el juego más sencillo o a veces más difícil para ti._

_Nota: La Pausa está desactivada hasta que el juego empiece de verdad, así que sé paciente.'_

Harry hizo un mohín al leer esa última nota. En el momento en el que había leído sobre el inventario había querido probar este menú pausa pero ahora tendría que esperar.

_'Cuarto, La Página de Actualizaciones: La página que estás leyendo actualmente es conocida como la Página de Actualizaciones. Este juego es aún nuevo y puede tener algunos errores que necesitan ser corregidos, o pueden añadirse nuevas implementaciones; si ocurriera algo de esto el libro te alertará (vía brillo) y podrás informarte sobre ellos en esta página.'_

Al acabar de leer la última regla Harry sonrió al mismo tiempo que la página se borraba y el libro tembló una vez más con una luz dorada. Tomando esto como un signo de que podía continuar, Harry pasó página.

**...**

La página estaba en blanco excepto por dos palabras en la parte de arriba: **Creación de Personaje.**

A la vez que las palabras pasaban por su mente una pequeña imagen de sí mismo apareció a un lado de la página seguida por una pequeña nota.

_'Bienvenido a Harry Potter: El Juego. Para empezar a jugar primero debemos crear tu personaje, Harry James Potter.'_

_'Primero género: ¿Eres _**[Hombre]**_ o _**[Mujer]**_?'_

Harry seleccionó **[Hombre] **precipitadamente sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la imagen de sí mismo parpadeó pero quedó igual.

_'¿Vas a jugar como _**[Héroe]**_ o _**[Villano]**_?'_

Harry seleccionó** [Héroe]**inmediatamente; si había una cosa que sus libros le habían enseñado es que los Villanos siempre perdían, normalmente de alguna dolorosa y terrible manera.

_'Ahora Raza: Dada la naturaleza de este juego tu Raza base es humano, sin embargo tienes permitido los atributos de una raza secundaria._

**Raza base: [Humano] **+5 a Palabrería.

**[Banshee (sólo Mujer)] **+100 Armadura. **Habilidad ganada:** Chillido sónico. **Defecto de raza:** Incapacidad de hablar por culpa del chillido fatal.

**[Centauro] **+5 a Restablecimiento, A Distancia y Visión. +10 Fuerza y capacidad de Carga. +20 velocidad. **Plus de Raza**: +50 velocidad y fuerza en áreas forestales.

**[Dementor]** +5 a Artes Oscuras y Artes Mentales. +50 resistencia al frío. **Habilidad ganada:** Robar alma, Detección de vida. **Efecto ganado:** Aura de Miedo. **Defecto de raza**: Ceguera permanente.

**[Enano] **+5 a Bloquear y Con-una-mano. **Habilidad ganada:** Herrería. **Defecto de raza: **-50% altura base.

**[Elfo, subclase: Doméstico] **+2 a Sigilo. **Defecto de raza**: Sumisión a todas las razas del tipo **[Humano]**.

**[Fantasma] **+2 a Sigilo. +50% Resistencia Física.** Habilidad ganada:** Etéreo.** Defecto de raza: **Incapacidad de abandonar un lugar.

**[Goblin] **(duende)+10 a Inteligencia. +4 Magias de protección, rituales mágicos y rompe-maldiciones.** Habilidad ganada: **Magia sin varita.** Plus de Raza: **Capacidad de disipar maldiciones y protecciones puestas en uno mismo (una vez al mes).

**[Gigante] **+30 Fuerza. -8 Inteligencia y Palabrería. +5 a Con-una-mano y resistencia Mágica.** Defecto de raza: **Naturaleza volátil y violenta.

**[Hag (sólo Mujer)] **+5% a todas las habilidades. +2 a Restablecimiento. +5% Regeneración mágica. **Defecto de raza**: -50% a Apariencia, personalidad y Palabrería.

**[Inferi] **+75% resistencia mágica. -100% resistencia al fuego. **Habilidad ganada:** Canibalismo. **Defecto de raza:** Descomposición constante.

**[Metamorfomago]** +5 a Transformaciones y Sigilo.** Habilidad ganada: **Cambia-formas.** Defecto de raza: **-10 al movimiento durante un cambio en el tipo de cuerpo**.**

**[Poltergeist] **+2 a Sigilo. +50% Resistencias física y mágica**. Habilidad ganada: **Etéreo.** Defecto de raza: **Naturaleza violenta y traviesa.

**[Troll] **+15 Fuerza. -20 Inteligencia. +2 a Con-una-mano y resistencia mágica. **Defecto de raza: **Olor identificativo.

**[Vampiro] **+20 Fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia. +5 a las Artes mentales, artes Oscuras y Necromancia. +25% Regeneración de Salud. **Habilidad ganada:** Drenado vampírico.** Defecto de raza:** Debilidad mortal a la luz y necesidad de beber sangre una vez al mes.

**[Veela (sólo Mujer)] **+4 a Volar y brujería. +5 a Artes mentales. +10% afinidad a magia de fuego.** Habilidad ganada: **Forma aviar.** Efecto ganado: **Aura seductora.** Plus de Raza: **+5 Palabrería cuando se está tratando con el género opuesto.

**[Licántropo] **+15 Fuerza y velocidad. +2 a las Artes Mentales. -5 Palabrería.** Habilidad ganada:** Forma lupina.** Plus de Raza: **+20 Fuerza y velocidad durante la luna llena.

**[Yeti] **+10 Fuerza. +75 Resistencia al frío. -75 Resistencia al Calor. +10% Resistencia mágica. **Plus de Raza:** +20 Fuerza y velocidad en áreas montañosas.

**...**

La mente de Harry estaba abrumada al mirar la lista. Muchas de las razas estaban sacadas de los libros que él había leído y el hecho de que pudiera elegir unirse a una de estas místicas razas era exhilarante. La Pregunta ahora era, ¿qué raza escoger? Cada una tenía sus pros y sus contras y aunque algunas parecían excitantes y divertidas, eran algo que él no elegiría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

_"Hmm... ¿quizás deba hacer una lista mental e irlos tachando según vaya?" -_Harry pensó para sí mismo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. "_Vale, haré eso y elegiré al que sea que sobre."_

Le llevó varios minutos el hacer la lista mental, los Dursley jamás le permitiría tener con él materiales para escribir o dibujar (que el cielo prohíba que él encontrase una forma de entretenerse), y cuando acabó Harry había reducido la elección a dos razas:

La Banshee, Hag y Veela eran sólo Mujeres así que fueran los primeros en ser tachados.

A continuación tachó a los Dementores, ya que él como que disfrutaba de la capacidad de ver.

El Gigante y Poltergeist les siguieron de cerca; sus naturalezas le recordaban de su primo y tío y no había forma de que quisiera ser ni un poco como esos dos.

Los enanos fueron los siguientes en ser tachados, ya que ser bajo no era útil de ninguna manera y a él le gustaría ser más alto.

Después de eso tachó a los Elfos Domésticos; no estaba seguro de lo que significaba Sumisión pero si era un defecto no podía ser nada bueno.

Los fantasmas fueron los siguientes. Estar atrapado en el Número 4 de Privet drive durante todo el tiempo que durase este juego sería la definición más acertada de infierno en la tierra.

No tardó en tachar también a los Inferi y los Yeti dado sus enormes debilidades al fuego; él también estaba seguro de saber qué significaba descomposición y era definitivamente un enorme 'ewwwwwww'.

Metamorfomago y Troll fueron ambos tachados por la misma razón. La gente siempre podría identificarle, o por ser torpe y patoso o por tener mal olor, un gran mal olor en este caso.

Por último estaban los Licántropos y los Vampiros. Ambas criaturas mitológicas de las que todo el mundo sabía tanto, éste era el motivo por el que las tachó. Muerte por luz solar o estaca al corazón no sonaba nada atractivo, ni tampoco el beber sangre o convertirse en un monstruo sin razón una vez al mes.

Con su lista completa a Harry le quedaban dos elecciones, el Centauro o el Goblin (duende).

"_Hmm, ¿a cuál escojo?" _-se preguntó a sí mismo-. _"Ambos se ven bien excepto por unas pocas diferencias; el Centauro probablemente es mejor como explorador /arquero (ranger) al igual que Légolas o los otros Elfos de los libros El Señor de los Anillos. Los Goblins en cambio son distintos a los de ESDLA, parecen más listos y más orientados hacia la magia."_

Harry frunció el ceño en concentración mientras pensaba en ambas razas; no estaba seguro de cuál escoger. Aunque los pluses del Centauro eran mejores que los de los goblins (físicamente eran más fuertes y podían llevar más cosas encima), él estaba seguro de que escogería una clase orientada a la magia si tenía la opción. La magia había sido siempre algo que lo fascinaba y estaba seguro de que él tenía algo de magia después de todas las extrañas cosas que le habían sucedido en su corta vida.

Estaba la vez en la que él estaba molesto con una profesora y el pelo de la mujer se volvió azul poco después; también estaba aquella en la que le había crecido de nuevo todo su pelo después de un especialmente horrible corte de pelo hecho por su tía Petunia, y por último estaba aquella otra ocasión en la que había estado huyendo de Dudley y su pandilla y de alguna manera acabó en el tejado del colegio.

Estos casos unidos a la aversión que sus relativos tenían a la magia le habían asegurado una cosa: él tenía magia y su 'familia' lo sabía. Había llegado a esta conclusión apenas hacía tres semanas pero después de constantes intentos él había sido incapaz de recrear los efectos, de hecho lo estaba considerando sólo un producto de su imaginación hasta el incidente actual con el libro.

Hablando del libro, Harry bajó la vista y consideró sus opciones una vez más. Centauro o Goblin...

_"Espera, ¿qué significa Magia sin varita? Si no escojo al Goblin tendré que usar una varita o un bastón para usar magia?" -_La imagen de sí mismo yendo por ahí agitando un enorme bastón de madera o un pequeño palito con una estrella dorada en el extremo le provocó una mueca-. _"Vale, Goblin. Además de que no veo como el usar Arcos y Flechas en el día de hoy podría ser útil."_

Con su decisión tomada Harry puso su dedo sobre su elección y observó como el libro tembló una vez más y la imagen de sí mismo parpadeó, sin embargo en esta ocasión había cambio apreciable. Su pelo se había aclarado un par de tonos, yendo de un negro azabache a gris oscuro. Sus ojos eran ahora dos tonos más oscuros y parecían estar ligeramente ladeados. Su piel también se había oscurecido unos pocos tonos, yendo de casi pálido a un ligero bronceado. Por último sus orejas ahora acababan ligeramente en punta, aunque apenas era apreciable a no ser que las hubieses visto antes del cambio. En conclusión él se veía completamente distinto, y aún así igual.

Al tocarse rápidamente las orejas Harry fue alertado del hecho de que sí, su apariencia había cambiado para coincidir con la mostrada en el libro. No es que estuviera muy sorprendido, considerando que si este libro estaba de alguna manera alterando el tejido de la realidad para convertir su vida en un videojuego, esto en comparación era juego de niños.

**...**

Con la raza seleccionada, las palabras en la página se desvanecieron otra vez y fueron reemplazadas con unas nuevas.

_'Ahora elige tu clase base. Debería tenerse en cuenta que no estarás completamente bloqueado en esta clase y serás capaz de usar partes de las otras para crear tu propia clase única. Ejemplo: un Mago con habilidades y rasgos de la clase Guerrero, convirtiéndolo en una especie de Mago de Combate.'_

**[Arquero]** +20 Destreza y Suerte. +4 A Distancia y Alquimia.

**[Mago] **+20 Inteligencia y Espíritu. +2 a todas las habilidades de la clase Mago.

**[Guerrero] **+20 Fuerza y Resistencia. +4 a Combate-en-Corto y Armadura.

**[Sacerdote] **+20 Espíritu y Fuerza. +4 a Restablecimiento y Combate-en-corto.

**[Pícaro] **+20 Destreza y Suerte. +4 a Sigilo y Movimiento.

Harry ni siquiera se paró demasiado antes de pulsar la opción **[Mago]**. Sabía suficiente de los libros y las guías de juegos de Dudley para saber de qué iba cada clase y que el Mago era la clase mejor orientada a magia en comparación con la otra clase mágica, el Sacerdote, el cuál era más un sanador/guerrero. Mientras tanto en su regazo el libro volvió a parpadear y su imagen cambió. El cambio esta vez fue menos notable; un aura mágica lo rodeó por un breve segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando solamente un ligero brillo de poder en sus ojos.

**...**

_'Empiezas el juego con 20 puntos de estadísticas asignables, puedes realizar ahora la asignación. Cada vez que subas de nivel ganarás 6 nuevos puntos._

**Fu: 20. **La fuerza(Fu) afecta al poder de tus ataques melé y de todas las estadísticas de Combate Físicas.

**Re: 20.** La resistencia(Re) afecta a tus Puntos de Vitalidad(pv) y Regeneración de Salud(pv regen). 1 STA = 5 pv y 0.5% pv regen.

**Int: 20 (+30). **La inteligencia(Int) afecta a todas las Estadísticas de Combate Mágico y a tus Puntos de Maná(pm). 1 Int = 5 pm.

**Esp: 20 (+20). **El espíritu(Esp) afecta al poder de tus hechizos de curación y a tu Regeneración de Maná(pm regen). 1 Esp = 0.5% pm regen.

**Des: 20. **La destreza(Des) afecta tanto al poder de los ataques no mágicas a distancia como a la precisión y puntería de todos tus ataques a distancia (incluyendo los mágicos).

**Sue: 20. **La suerte(Sue) afecta a tus oportunidades de acertar un golpe crítico en batalla, además de cómo de afortunado eres fuera del combate.

Harry se pasó un rato pensando sobre sus estadísticas. Tenía un bonito plus en Int y Esp gracias a su raza y clase, lo que significa que podía permitirse el lujo de centrarse en otras áreas. Realizando sus elecciones, Harry rápidamente distribuyó sus puntos.

**Fu: 22**

**Re: 23.**

**Int: 23 (+30).**

**Esp: 22 (+20).**

**Des: 25.**

**Sue: 25.**

Con su elección tomada el libro parpadeó nuevamente y las palabras empezaron a desvanecerse. Harry le dirigió una mirada a su imagen y se sorprendió al ver una notable diferencia. Su yo de la imagen tenía pinta de ser ahora más inteligente; sus antes apagados y vidriosos ojos poseían ahora un brillo inquisitivo. También parecía más seguro de sí mismo, su pose era más grácil y alerta que la encorvada de antes. Por último se veía más sano, su cuerpo estaba algo más rellenito que antes por lo que ya no daba la pinta de ser tan escuálido y desnutrido, solamente un poco flaco.

_"Wow, ¿así me veo ahora" _-Harry se preguntó atónito-. _"No puedo creer cuánta diferencia hicieron unos pocos puntos de estadísticas."_

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por otro parpadeo del libro. Nuevas palabras aparecieron en la página.

_'También empezarás el juego con 20 puntos de beneficio para gastar, adquiriendo 2 adicionales en cada nivel. Hay muchos hechizos y habilidades que pueden ser adquiridos en este juego, cada cual pertenece a su propio árbol de hechizo/habilidad pero hay algunos que pertenecen a varios árboles. Los beneficios te permiten aumentar ciertos aspectos de ciertos hechizos/habilidades. Hay un máximo de 20 niveles por beneficio y gracias a nuestro modo hito, desbloquearás opciones especiales o trampas cada 5 niveles de beneficio._

_Para un uso más sencillo, cada árbol ha sido clasificado por la clase a la que mejor representa.'_

**[Arquero] **

Alquimia: 1

Encantamientos: 1

[Alquímico] Pociones: 1

Rituales mágicos: 1 (+2)

A distancia: 1

Precisión/puntería: 1

Arquería: 1

Magia con varita: 1

Visión: 1

Adivinación: 1

Visión de mago: 1

Adivinación(bola de cristal): 1

**[Mago]**

Alteración: 1 (+2)

[Sobre alteraciones] Encantamientos: 1 (+2)

Pociones: 1 (+2)

[Sobre transformaciones] Transfiguración: 1 (+2)

Conjuros: 1 (+2)

Necromancia: 1 (+2)

Invocación: 1 (+2)

[Sobre conjuros] Transfiguración: 1 (+2)

Destrucción: 1 (+2)

[Ofensivo] Encantamientos: 1 (+2)

Rompe-maldiciones: 1 (+2)

Artes oscuras: 1 (+2)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: 1 (+2)

[Ofensivo] Artes mentales: 1 (+2)

**[Guerrero] **

Combate-en-corto: 1

Con-una-mano: 1

Con-dos-manos: 1

Movimiento: 1

Aparición: 1

Vuelo: 1

**[Sacerdote] **

Armadura: 1

Bloqueo: 1

[Escudo] Encantamientos: 1

Resistencia mágica: 1

[Defensivo] Artes mentales: 1

[Sobre protección] Creación de protecciones mágicas: 1 (+2)

Restablecimiento: 1

Artes curativas: 1

[Curación] Pociones: 1

**[Pícaro] **

Ilusión:

[Ilusión] Encantamientos: 1

[Intrusivo] Artes mentales: 1

Sigilo: 1

Abrir y/o poner cerraduras: 1

Palabrería: 1

[Sigilo] Encantamientos: 1

Robar (carterista): 1

[Sigilo] Creación de protecciones mágicas: 1 (+2)

A Harry le llevó un rato leer los diferentes beneficios y lo que conllevaban; por desgracia no había mención alguna a qué eran exactamente estos premio de 'hito'. Frunciendo el ceño decidió colocar sus puntos donde creyera que fuera mejor y seguir desde ahí. Asintiendo a sí mi mismo pasó los siguientes minutos colocándolos y una vez que estuvo hecho, quedó bastante satisfecho con el resultado final. Estaba tomando forma como un buen Mago.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas quizás podría ser como uno de los grandes Magos sobre los que había leído como Gandalf o Belgarion. Por supuesto había cosas que entraban dentro de la categoría de magia que eligió evitar como si fuera la peste, como la Necromancia (-escalofrío- no había forma de que él crease orcos-zombi como Sauron, o traer a los muertos como Orochimaru).

**[Arquero] **

Alquimia: 1

Encantamientos: 1

[Alquímico] Pociones: 1

Rituales mágicos: 1 (+2)

A distancia: 1

Precisión/puntería: 5

Arquería: 1

Magia con varita: 1

Visión: 1

Adivinación: 1

Visión de mago: 2

Adivinación(bola de cristal): 1

**[Mago]**

Alteración: 1 (+2)

[Sobre alteraciones] Encantamientos: 1 (+2)

Pociones: 1 (+2)

[Sobre transformaciones] Transfiguración: 1 (+2)

Conjuros: 1 (+2)

Necromancia: 1 (+2)

Invocación: 1 (+2)

[Sobre conjuros] Transfiguración: 1 (+2)

Destrucción: 5 (+2)

[Ofensivo] Encantamientos: 2 (+2)

Rompe-maldiciones: 2 (+2)

Artes oscuras: 5 (+2)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: 5 (+2)

[Ofensivo] Artes mentales: 2 (+2)

**[Guerrero] **

Combate-en-corto: 1

Con-una-mano: 1

Con-dos-manos: 1

Movimiento: 1

Aparición: 1

Vuelo: 1

**[Sacerdote] **

Armadura: 1

Bloqueo: 1

[Escudo] Encantamientos: 1

Resistencia mágica: 1

[Defensivo] Artes mentales: 1

[Sobre protección] Creación de protecciones mágicas: 1 (+2)

Restablecimiento: 1

Artes curativas: 1

[Curación] Pociones: 1

**[Pícaro] **

Ilusión:

[Ilusión] Encantamientos: 1

[Intrusivo] Artes mentales: 1

Sigilo: 1

Abrir y/o poner cerraduras: 1

Palabrería: 1

[Sigilo] Encantamientos: 1

Robar (carterista): 1

[Sigilo] Creación de protecciones mágicas: 1 (+2)

**...**

En cuanto confirmó su elección en el libro, éste volvió a parpadear y nuevas palabras aparecieron en la página.

**'Raza goblin seleccionada - Habilidades obtenidas: Magia sin varita, Fluidez en Gobbledegook. Hechizo(s) aprendido(s): Auto purificación (Purgose).'**

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras aparecieron en la página, Harry sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su garganta, seguido momentos después por un picor en la nuca. Pero con la misma rapidez con la que estas sensaciones vinieron se fueron, dejándolo con nuevo conocimiento surgido de la nada. De alguna manera él simplemente sabía que no sólo podía hablar el idioma Goblin, sino que también podía utilizar el hechizo de purificación sin ningún esfuerzo. Por supuesto no estaba inclinado a usarlo aún, después de todo sólo podía ser usado una vez al mes.

El simple hecho de que ahora podía hacer magia lo excitaba como nunca antes. De hecho ahora podía sentir, lo que él asumía que era, su magia llenándolo de poder al fluir a través de él, esperando a ser usado. Un estremecimiento de euforia lo atravesó al tocar ese puro poder; por suerte un parpadeo del libro atrajo su atención antes de que se quedase completamente ensimismado en sí mismo.

Harry devolvió su atención al (maravilloso, estupendo) libro, a tiempo para ver aparecer nuevas palabras.

**'Clase Mago seleccionada: Historia previa desbloqueada. Hechizo(s) aprendido(s): Derribar-hacia-atrás (Flipendo), Luz (Lumos), Llamas (Incendio).'**

Al igual que la primera vez, Harry sintió un ligero picor en la parte de atrás de su mente y el conocimiento de sus nuevos tres hechizos fueron añadidos. Lo de la historia previa lo confundió pero estaba seguro de que ya aparecería en una página o algo por el estilo, así era como este tipo de cosas iba normalmente.

**'¡Felicidades! Destrucción ha alcanzado el nivel 5, hito de Bronce desbloqueado: Todos los hechizos ofensivos son ahora un 5% más fuertes que la media. +15 xp, faltan 85 para subir de nivel.'**

Harry no podía ocultar su enrome sonrisa ante esto, ese era un plus muy útil. Ser un 5% más fuerte que los demás, en su mismo nivel claro está, desde el principio molaba.

**'¡Felicidades! Artes oscuras ha alcanzado el nivel 5, hito de Bronce desbloqueado: Ahora eres inmune a la corrupción proveniente de las maldiciones oscuras de bajo nivel. +15 xp, faltan 70 para subir de nivel.'**

Este provocó que sus ojos se ensancharan ligeramente y que sus cejas se levantasen. ¿Corrupción de artes oscuras? Si era algo como la corrupción del Lado oscuro de los libros de Star Wars entonces en definitiva se alegraba de ser inmune, bueno a las de bajo nivel al menos; tendría que tener mucho cuidado con los hechizos que usase.

**'¡Felicidades! DCAO ha alcanzado el nivel 5, hito de Bronce desbloqueado: Ahora puedes lanzar hechizos de DCAO de bajo nivel a su pleno potencial. +15 xp, faltan 55 para subir de nivel.'**

Harry sintió el picor una vez más antes de que algo pareciera cambiar en su mente, era como si la pieza que faltaba del puzle acabase de encajar en su sitio. Los hechizos permanecieron igual pero de repente él simplemente sabía que una minúscula sacudida de su dedo o varita al final del hechizo Flipendo lo haría más poderoso; o que su hechizo Incendio duraría más tiempo si añadía un meneo extra a la varita, asumiendo que estuviera usando una varita.

Era todo un poco... flipante, sí esa era la palabra, flipante.

**...**

Muy pronto las palabras desaparecieron y otras nuevas tomaron su lugar.

_'Felicidades por crear tu personaje Harry. Debajo encontrarás la historia previa de tu personaje. Por muy ridículo que te parezca, Harry, es completamente cierto. Esta historia seguiría siendo cierta incluso si no hubieras aceptado el juego y te hubieras enterado de estas verdades en tu onceavo cumpleaños.'_

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿su historia previa de fantasía era cierta? ¿Qué no sabía sobre su vida? ¿Qué podía cambiar en su cumpleaños número once, para el cual sólo faltaba una semana?

**'Bienvenido a Harry Potter: El Juego.**

**HP:EJ sigue la vida de Harry James Potter, un joven y poderoso mago que quedó huérfano a una muy temprana edad. Harry, sin embargo, no es un niño o mago cualquiera, él es, de hecho, conocido por muchos en la comunidad mágica como el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió. El título de El-Niño-Que-Vivió le fue concedido cuando no sólo sobrevivió a la mortal maldición asesina cuando era un infante, pero también por de alguna manera reflejarla de vuelta hacia el que la lanzó, El Señor Oscuro Voldemort.**

**Por su derrota del Señor Oscuro, Harry es un héroe nacional en la comunidad mágica, incluso a pesar de no haber sido visto por ellos en años. Actualmente Harry vive con su Tíos, los Dursleys, en el mundo no-mágico, ignorante de su herencia y fama. Pero su cumpleaños número once está muy cerca, y con él muchas cosas cambiarán...'**

Harry quedó paralizado al absorber esta información. ¿Él era famoso? ¿Había una comunidad mágica? ¡Qué DEMONIOS! Si esto era cierto entonces ¿por qué lo habían dejado con parientes no-mágicos y que detestaban la magia? ¿Por qué no había venido nadie a verle o algún fan le había enviado correo? Eso era lo que le pasaba a la gente famosa, ¿cierto?

Incluso aunque contestaba muchas preguntas, su historia previa hacía surgir muchas más. ¿Qué le había pasado a sus padres? Obviamente Petunia había estado mintiendo sobre ellos todos estos años, ¿pero seguían vivos? ¿O este Señor Oscuro los había matado? ¿Por qué le habían dejado en el mundo no-mágico? ¿Para protegerlo de alguna manera? Si así fuese entonces ¿por qué no proveerle de información que definitivamente necesitaría más adelante?

Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente; pero tal como hacía siempre que sus emociones trataban de abrumarle, Harry inspiró profundamente y con calma y obligó a su mente a asentarse. Él no era muy bueno en meditación, sólo sabía lo que había encontrado en sus lecturas, sin embargo sabía suficiente como para calmarse a sí mismo y mantener algo así como un estado zen siempre que la vida parecía ser demasiado para él.

_"Inspirar... expirar... inspirar... expirar..."_ -coreaba mentalmente mientras enfocaba su mente-. _'Bueno, estas preguntas pueden esperar hasta más adelante. El libro dijo que todo cambiaría en mi onceavo cumpleaños. Sólo falta una semana. Puedo esperar hasta entonces.'_

Con sus pensamientos más estables Harry devolvió su atención al libro. Las palabras de la página se habían desvanecido, reemplazadas por "Harry Potter: El Juego" en grandes letras doradas. Supuso que esto significaba que el juego había empezado y que ahora podía seguir adelante.

- Pausa.

Al aparecer el menú pausa el mundo a su alrededor pareció volverse gris ante sus ojos. Harry sonrió enormemente al ver esto. Si el menú pausa estaba activado es que el juego definitivamente había comenzado.

- Inventario.

La página de inventario apareció ante él y le hizo fruncir el ceño al encontrarla notablemente vacía, el único objeto siendo el "Pijama demasiado grande Nv. 1" que tenía equipado. Con un pensamiento volvió al menú pausa una vez más.

- Trucos.

Al igual que la página de inventario, el menú de trucos estaba también vacío pero Harry realmente no había esperado encontrar nada, aún no había desbloqueada nada. Otro pensamiento lo llevó de vuelta al menú pausa.

- Guardar.

**'Juego guardado.'**

- Bien, al menos no tendré que volver a la pantalla de personaje otra vez si de algún modo muero- Harry murmuró a sí mismo-. Continuar.

Mientras todo a su alrededor regresaba a la normalidad, Harry hojeó el libro en su regazo. Notó que actualmente sólo había un total de seis páginas, cada una con un título en la parte de arriba.

Estadísticas: Esta página contenía las estadísticas de su personaje, tales como sus puntos de vida, inteligencia y otros por el estilo.

Habilidades: Ahora mismo estaba vacía pero Harry estaba seguro de que una vez que desbloqueara algunas habilidades la página se llenaría.

Hechizos: Esta página contenía todos los hechizos que él sabía, a que árbol de habilidad pertenecía, en qué nivel estaban y una poca de información básica sobre lo que hacía.

Beneficios: Esta página contenía una lista de todos los beneficios con los que contaba y desde aquí podría gastar los puntos de beneficio que obtuviese en el futuro.

Estado: Esta página contenía una lista de todos los efectos que había sobre él, tanto positivos como negativos.

Notas: Esta página estaba vacía pero un pequeño garabato debajo del título le informaba de que ahí se recogería cualquier hecho importante del que él se enterase, además de contener información sobre cualquier misión que estuviera activa en ese momento.

Harry pasó unos instantes examinando sus pocos hechizos y mirando por encima sus estadísticas y beneficios para asegurarse de que todo estuviera correcto. Quería probar un par de hechizos pero su sentido común le recordó que estaba en un pequeño armario con sus odiosos parientes en el piso superior; no quería hacer algo que los despertase o hiciera caer su ira sobre él... a no ser que...

- _**Lumos**_** -.** Harry susurró, chasqueando sus dedos (no estaba seguro exactamente de por qué había hecho eso, simplemente algo en su mente le dijo que era necesario).

Sonrió con excitación al sentir su magia moverse con ímpetu a través de su cuerpo y salir por las puntas de sus dedos. Un instante después había un pequeño orbe de luz flotando sobre él, iluminando el oscuro armario al mismo tiempo que el brillo alrededor de su libro comenzaba a desaparecer. ¡Podía hacer magia! Harry casi soltó un chillido de emoción pero consiguió mantenerse calmado. Usando la luz de su hechizo volvió al libro.

En su página de estadísticas notó sus pm disminuyendo lentamente lo que significaba que el hechizo estaba drenándole durante todo el tiempo que lo mantuviera activo; por suerte él tenía montones de pm y el hechizo le drenaba tan poquito. Lo raro era que le faltaba una enorme porción de sus pm desde la última vez que lo comprobó, y no había una explicación razonable para ello.

Hojeando el libro se paró en la página de Estado y se tomó un momento para mirar la (sorprendentemente) larga lista de efectos de estado en su persona.

**Efectos positivos**

Protección del amor materno: +50% resistencia a magia oscura.

Elegido del destino: +25% resistencia a la magia dañina, +100% resistencia a magia mortal.

Fama: Eleva las posibilidades de conseguir cualquier cosa que quieras de uno de tus fans.

Heroísmo: [Una vez al día] Si tus pv bajan por debajo del 25% mientras estás protegiendo a otro, recuperas todos tus pv y pm y todas tus habilidades aumentan un 30% por dos horas.

Barreras de sangre: +25% resistencia a magia dañina.

**Efectos negativos**

Desnutrición: -30% de salud base, -20% a la regeneración de salud.

Cicatriz maldita: -10 pm/minuto, concede habilidad: Fuerte fluidez en lengua Pársel.

Hechizo localizador: Alerta al que te lo puso de tu posición en todo momento.

Bloqueo del núcleo: -50% del pm base, todos tus hechizos son un 75% más débiles.

Hechizo de lealtad: Te hace leal al que te lo puso.

Barreras de sangre: Refuerza y le da poder a los hechizos de Lealtad, Localizador y al que bloquea tu núcleo.

- ¿Qué. demonios? -jadeó Harry mirando fijamente a la lista-. ¿Mi cicatriz está maldita? Espera... ¿Bloqueo del núcleo? ¿Hechizos localizadores? ¿Hechizos de LEALTAD? ¿Quién diablos ha puesto todo esto en mí?

Casi se podía ver humo saliendo de las orejas del pequeño mientras miraba airadamente la lista de efectos negativos; alguien lo iba a pagar, muy caro. Primero es lo primero, tenía que deshacerse de esos encantamientos inútiles.

_'Al menos esta raza ya está resultando útil desde el primer momento.' _-pensó Harry mientras se concentraba en la información sobre el hechizo "Auto Purificación".

- **Purgose **-susurró con un chasquido de sus dedos. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, un aura carmesí lo rodeó. Harry hizo una mueca cuando su frente explotó de dolor, centrado en donde sabía que estaba su cicatriz. Tan rápido como vinieron el dolor y el aura se esfumaron, dejando al niño jadeando y resoplando en su oscuro armario, su hechizo Lumos habiéndose extinguido. Harry gimió y consideró relanzarlo pero una ola de mareo y cansancio lo disuadió de la idea. Decidiendo que seguiría más tarde con esto, se derrumbó sobre la cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

**...**

Fuera del número 4 de Privet Drive, la calle entera brilló con un tono carmesí debido a la cúpula brillante que rodeaba a la casa. Grietas doradas se extenderían rápidamente por su superficie, provocando que parpadease. Pocos segundos después de aparecer la cúpula carmesí se desquebrajaría, sus pequeños pedazos convirtiéndose en polvo al posarse en otra cúpula dorada y más pequeña que había aparecido en su lugar. Ésta parpadeó una vez con fuerza antes de desaparecer, invisible al ojo desnudo.

**...**

En un castillo en el lejano norte un viejo resopló y se dio la vuelta en su sueño, desconocedor del brillo dorado que momentáneamente había rodeado a uno de sus aparatejos de plata a no más de un metro de distancia.

Albus Dumbledore se despertaría varias horas más tarde, echaría una mirada al pequeño aparato y sonreiría para sí mismo. Las barreras seguían en posición, y Harry Potter iría a Hogwarts ese mismo otoño. Todo estaba yendo según lo previsto.

* * *

Esta es una **traduccion** del prólogo de la historia en ingles original "**Harry Potter: The Game**" del autor **Lord-Drakos.**

Varias palabras han sido bastante difíciles de traducer por carecer de traducciones literales. Espero haber realizado un trabajo acceptable.

Este es un trabajo único, aunque Lord-Drakos continue la historia yo no la voy a seguir traduciendo. Simplemente quería traducir y publicarlo como introduccion a este tipo de historias.

Por supuesto la historia no me pertenece y he pedido permiso para traducirla. Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
